


Baby, Baby

by fopsyche94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, the mpreg is not really just implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: In Johnny's world, Taeil and Donghyuck are the rulers.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this out of my ass in the span of four hours while half-asleep. Can't believe this is my NCT debut story T_T
> 
> And see how creative I am with the title!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TAEIL AND ME!! <3

It was a rather hot day. Johnny’s iPhone showed that the perceived temperature was around 28ºC. The sun was scorching over his head, though, he felt like he was standing in a sauna room. Still, he stood diligently in front of Donghyuck’s preschool building. The clock showed that it was ten minutes to one. His four years old tyke would throw a tantrum if he did not see any of his parents waiting outside once the school had been let out.

There were several other parents waiting not far from him, some were not above staring full on at his direction. Johnny was glad he wore his big ass Gucci shades for this pick up day because then those parents could not tell how their stares made his giant self feeling super awkward. What was wrong with his Ralph Lauren’s lambskin leather jacket? He had successfully scrubbed Donghyuck’s Iron Man drawing from the tan colored jacket (imagine the trauma!). Or, _oh_. Johnny _not-so-subtly_ feeling out the butts of his Vetement denim pants. Huh, he remembered to wear the ones without holes (Donghyuck’s two years old self had managed to snip the butts of his other ones, his precocious son). There was nearly no reason for people to stare at him like _that._ Some had even started to converse with one another. 

(If Johnny just managed to listen closely, he might be able to hear how those parents gush over his runway look, wondering who he was there for because they had never seen him).

The bell was rung after ten excruciating minutes. He straightened his slouching posture and began looking at the door where small children began filtering out, accompanied by their teachers. When he saw Donghyuck holding hands with a tiny woman Johnny assumed as his homeroom teacher, Ms. Son, Johnny started waving his large hand (unassumingly scarring a mother standing near him).

“Papa!” Donghyuck ran and basically threw his body against Johnny’s legs. Johnny lifted him up and kissing both his cheeks, grimacing when he felt how sticky they were against his lips.

“My lovely Peter Suh,” Johnny hummed lovingly at Donghyuck’s temple whilst trying to remove mysterious smudge on his son’s Adidas tracksuit. It did not come off.

“I’m not Peter!” Donghyuck pouted indignantly, squashing Johnny’s cheeks with his little (and suspiciously also sticky) hands. “I’m Hyuckie!”

Johnny snorted at his toddler’s adamant refusal of his own English name. “Okay, okay! You’re Hyuckie.”

“Mr. Suh?” Ms. Son had followed Donghyuck. She looked even tinier up close that Johnny subconsciously bending his knees a bit. “Donghyuck’s daddy had messaged me earlier that he will not be able to pick him up today.”

“Yes,” Johnny sighed. “My husband had a looming deadline so he stayed at the office since yesterday. I think it’s the first time that we really meet. Thank you for taking care of Donghyuck all this while.”

“No, no, no, we have fun playing with Donghyuck,” Ms. Son replied. “Even if we hope that Donghyuck will help us more during nap time.” Her eyes twinkled playfully when looking up at Donghyuck in Johnny’s arms. The boy pursed his lips and buried his face against Johnny’s neck. The two adults laughed.

“What is this I hear?” Johnny asked teasingly. “You give Ms. Son a hard time during nap period? My Hyuckie usually _loves_ nap time.”

“I want to nap with Renjun,” Donghyuck murmured with tiny voice. “But he doesn’t want to.”

Ah, yeah. Renjun. His husband had told him about this little boy Donghyuck had grown to like (he felt like the term “crush” might be inappropriate for their age, even if it was adept). Ever since they had enrolled Donghyuck to preschool four months ago, the name kept popping up here and there. It was funny to hear how the boy seemingly curved his son’s affections. To be honest, that kind of reminded him of how his own relationship went with his husband. He had his courting attempts blocked repeatedly before the older guy agreed to go on one date. Lucky that despite how disastrous the date went (his dumbass got them frozen yoghurt even if Johnny could not stomach lactose to save himself!), there were more dates to follow. Then marriage. Gosh, he got rather sentimental thinking about it.

Johnny talked to Ms. Son some more about Donghyuck’s development. The friendly teacher cut the conversation short, though, when she noticed how restless the toddler had become. They bid the teacher goodbye and headed off to their car.

“We need to go to Papa’s office first before going home, okay?” Johnny said as he buckled Donghyuck up in his carseat. “It will be only a bit.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck responded demurely. He was so cute that Johnny could not help but pecking his cheeks again.

“Oh, thank god you’re here!” Ten’s loud greeting was the first thing he heard upon entering the studio with Donghyuck by his side. 

Donghyuck, initially startled by Ten’s voice, immediately brightened up at the sight of his uncle. He ran towards the short man, being mindful to slow down his dash before carefully wrapping hands around Ten’s hips. “Hello, baby!” Donghyuck’s whispered against Ten’s bulging belly. 

“Aw.” Ten’s face turned soft when he patted Donghyuck’s messy curls. “Hey, to you too, baby.”

“I’m not a baby, Uncle Ten!” Donghyuck protested, which only earned him a chuckle.

“What’s gotten your pants on fire?” Johnny asked when he had gotten closer.

“Oh, right.” Ten waddled away (he’d kill anyone who dared to say that to him) to his work desk with Donghyuck’s following curiously after him. “The textile shop just called and said that they won’t be able to supply that leopard print fabric until next week.” Ten showed the sample of aforementioned fabric to him.

Johnny remembered how they had tried to source that particular fabric for weeks to no avail before finally finding the perfect one in a small textile shop a city away. Ten was really particular about the types of fabrics that he worked with, while Johnny was the kind of guy who rolled with everything. Once his best friend had his eyes set on something, it was difficult to change his mind. He believed that Ten would just refuse to work on that specific collection altogether before they finally got a hand on the damn fabric. The pregnancy exhaustion also made him rather, to be frank, _overbearing_ at times. Not that he could complain because his husband was even worse when he was carrying Donghyuck.

“Well, how about we finish the second week collection first?” Johnny suggested. “We have all the things set.”

Ten let out a deep breath. “Do you think we can do that?”

“I’ll contact the agency, okay?” Johnny assured him. “It’s fine. They will understand.”

He looked around the studio. This studio was a joint effort between him and Ten. They graduated from fashion school and decided to take a leap of faith by building their own brand instead of joining fashion house. By any means, their studio was not huge, but they had steady stream of clients. They mostly made custom clothes for Kpop idols or stage productions which, living in Seoul, were abundant. Sometimes they participated in Seoul Fashion Week too if they had time. 

In the third year, they managed to hire more people into their team, Mark and Jungwoo. It was still the lunch time so it made sense the two were nowhere to be seen. Johnny frowned at this realization. “Have you eaten lunch?” he asked Ten.

“Hm?” Ten looked up from where he was showing Donghyuck some sketches. “I’m not even hungry, thinking about that fabric.”

“But you need to eat!” Johnny whipped up his phone to order some food. He did not fancy to face Kun’s wrath. Ten’s boyfriend was a music lecturer at national art university with sweet smile and preppy appearance. But he was a wrestling athlete during college and Johnny would not risk his safety.

He ordered two and half portions of jjajjangmyeon for the three of them (Donghyuck had eaten lunch at school but he lit up at the word “noodle” and Johnny was just a slave to his son, really). The delivery man came not more than twenty minutes later with their greasy order and extra pickled radish. Ten, strict about not eating in the main studio where their precious sketches and fabrics resided, ushered them to the meeting room.

Donghyuck was busy recounting stories about his class’s bunny pet named Dongyoung to Ten when the door to meeting room was knocked. Johnny dropped his wooden chopstick when he saw the love of his life peeking in before entering the room completely, looking adorable in his hoodie and sweatpants. Before he could stand up and engulf Taeil in a hug, though, Donghyuck had already beaten him.

“Daddy!” His loud screech made Ten flinching slightly.

“And they say having a child would be fun, huh?” Johnny snickered and patted Ten’s arms upon hearing that.

Taeil laughed when Donghyuck came up to him, demanding to be picked up. He willingly received Donghyuck’s kisses even if the jjajjang sauce got on his cheeks too. “Were you a good boy to Papa last night?”

“Yes! yes!” Donghyuck nodded. “And today too!”

“That’s great,” Taeil praised. He placed few smooches across their son’s face. “I missed you a lot last night.”

Johnny watched the scene unfold in front of him, warmth seeping through his every pore. Once, he had thought that it was impossible for Taeil to be more lovable as Johnny had already loved him to bits even when it was just two of them. That was proven to be extremely wrong ever since he saw how Taeil embracing red and screechy baby Donghyuck into his arms after hours of painful labor. His husband had stared at the baby with utter devotion and adoration in his eyes. When he turned to look at Johnny after that, the younger man believed he had fallen in love once again.

When Taeil stepped forward in his direction whilst carrying Donghyuck, he felt like he was twenty again, nervous about having their first date gone wrong but excited for all the possibilities at the same time. It seemed like even after years, that feeling had not gone away. Probably never will. He readily accepted a soft but succulent kiss Taeil placed on his lips. Johnny unconsciously leaned up to chase for more but Taeil just raised an eyebrow and drew back. He heard Ten snorted from beside him but he ignored it.

“How are you doing, Ten?” Taeil plopped down on Donghyuck’s previous seat, making sure that the boy perched comfortably on his lap. “The end of second trimester is the worst.”

Ten took a gulp of water before answering. “Honestly? I want to sleep and have this baby out of me when I wake up.”

“Can totally relate.” Taeil agreed. He nudged Donghyuck to continue eating but the toddler shook his head and snuggled against his chest. Johnny cooed and smoothed a hand on Donghyuck’s back. He must be missing his other dad those past hours. “But you will get a bundle of joy at the end.” Taeil sighed when he saw that Donghyuck had also smeared jjajjang sauce on his hoodie. “And stains, definitely.”

“Did you even clean up before you get here?” Ten teased. He flicked a hand at stray lint on Taeil’s hoodie.

“Do you even need to ask?” Taeil rolled his eyes. He had worn the same set of clothes before going to work yesterday morning.

Taeil worked as a vocal director at a big agency downtown. One of the solo artists had an album coming up in within weeks and Taeil had to supervise the entire recording process because the final product was expected soon. It was a nightmarish system, but not unheard of within the industry. At least that was what Johnny had gathered upon being with Taeil for the past ten years. Their lines of work were not that different in that regards too.

Johnny slid his chair closer to Taeil’s and bent his larger frame towards the other’s smaller one. Taeil might not be the type to wear perfume regularly. However, he had this unique scent that was just so _him_ and the one Johnny could not get enough of. Johnny took a gentle whiff of Taeil’s shoulder, his mind going lax at the mixture of Taeil’s scent and their household’s laundry detergent. He burrowed himself even further into Taeil’s side.

He heard Ten clicked his tongue. “Johnny, your son and I are here!” 

Johnny looked up, seeing how Taeil smiling down gently at him before shrugging his shoulder to ward him off. He whined but Taeil shot him a look before patting their son’s back. Johnny peeked at Donghyuck’s face and saw that he already started to doze off, unbothered by the commotion.

“I think you should take us home after wrapping up,” Taeil suggested gently.

***

The day’s dinner was a quiet affair. Donghyuck had fallen asleep right after the night’s bath despite already having two naps earlier that day (once at school and the second time with Taeil after coming home from the studio). It was a good thing, though, as Johnny could see how drained Taeil was even after napping for few hours. He wanted to help with the dishes but Johnny shushed him away so Taeil could take a long, hot bath for himself.

When the living room had been tidied up and the dishes washed up, Johnny went to Donghyuck’s room to check on him. The boy was out cold. He was grateful that Donghyuck was a heavy sleeper who maintained regular sleeping schedule no matter what. It was an arduous process to get there consisting of reading articles and consulting to Donghyuck’s pediatrician several times they must have made the old lady sick of their faces. That was only a small part of parental journey, though. And Johnny was glad to have Taeil by his side on the path of parenthood.

The house was kind of too quiet without baby’s colicky cries, though. Maybe they should have another one. Johnny giggled at his own ridiculous thought, before stopping at the warm feeling upon imagining another baby in the house. _Hm, unless_?

Taeil was already lying on their queen sized bed,tapping on his iPad, when Johnny entered their room. Johnny gulped down at the display of those shapely butts and quickly turned away to change into his pajama before weird thoughts hit. They were both tired and needed to be on early in the morning tomorrow. There was no-

“Fuck!” Johnny screeched when the turned around only to find that Taeil had gotten rid of his sweatpants. He was only wearing his boxer briefs, displaying legs that had always been so soft no matter what the season was.

“What?” Taeil pouted, not unlike Donghyuck.

“You, you scared me,” Johnny stuttered.

“But you want me,” Taeil rebuked, laughing at how Johnny sputtered upon hearing his words. “You sniffed and touched me all the time today. Don’t you want to get these goods?” To Johnny’s horror Taeil faced away from him and bent down before smacking his own butts. The slapping noise sounded too delicious for his sanity.

“Babe.” Johnny buried his face in his palms, stressed out. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“What?” Taeil huffed, indignant. “Are you trying to refuse me, right now?”

Johnny exhaled through his nose noisily. “How can I ever refuse you, huh?” he grunted.

Taeil cheered happily when he saw him taking off his pajama pants until only his underwear remained, heavy tent already displayed at the front. Johnny approached his husband who let himself being manhandled into his back. When their lips met, the lingering fatigue seemed to melt away, replaced by sudden rush of adrenaline. What had started as soft kiss quickly evolved into aggressive lip lock. Johnny did not wait around to lick into Taeil’s mouth, tasting his flavor and coming back for more because he just could not be satisfied.

He felt something nudging into his chest. When he looked down, he saw their bottle of lube in his partner’s hand.

“Impatient, huh,” Johnny taunted, mouth moving to chew at Taeil’s soft jaw. 

“It’s been a week, let me live!” Taeil raised his hips to help him removing his briefs. Johnny gulped at the sight of his angry red cock. He could not help but to plant a sonorous kiss on its tip. “Johnny, please!”

“Okay, okay!” He left one last lingering look at Taeil’s cock before moving on to his task. Some of the lube dripped down onto their bed sheet because of his excitement. “Ready?”

Taeil rolled his eyes. “Just do it!” His growl swiftly turned into melodious moan that made Johnny’s own cock even stiffer. Taeil was always tight and had gone even tighter since the last time they had sex. And Johnny had only one finger in. It was amazing, really.

“Babe.” Johnny peppered the others with wet kisses on the cheeks, forehead, chin, anywhere he could reach. Taeil’s eyes had gone unfocused with bliss but his grip was steady as he guided Johnny’s hand to stretch himself. One finger soon turned into two and then three. When Johnny was about to enter the fourth one, Taeil abruptly remove Johnny’s hand off him.

“Please, just get in me now,” he pleaded. 

“But-”

“You know how I like a little pain here and now.” When Taeil batted his eyes at him like that, Johnny was gone. “Please, please, please.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Yes, please, just get in.”

Johnny took off his underwear swiftly, cock springing up right away after being freed from its confine. He lathered up his cock with extra lube until he was slick the entire way. Taeil watched him anticipatingly with half-lidded eyes.

It took a second to configure the best position but after the initial breach, Johnny fell down to Taeil’s arms immediately. “Hey,” Johnny whispered cheesily against the other’s temple, hips continued pushing until they met with Taeil’s hips.

Taeil could barely answer, instead gasping when Johnny had completely entered him. His eyes were not completely open. He looked very enticing with that blissed out look on his face. Johnny’s heart flared at the realization that _he_ put that look there. Even if the urge to move was huge, with Taeil’s warm and tight inside squeezing him so deliciously, Johnny was content to just stayed there, connected with the love of his life in the most intimate sense.

His husband seemed to have another idea, though. He pulled Johnny’s head away from him so he could crash their mouths again, all the while rolling his hips sensually. Johnny shook in his embrace and could not deny his own instinct to rotate his own hips. They began the slow but passionate move together. It was unhurried, unlike their weekday quick fucks during Donghyuck’s afternoon naps. It felt like they had all time in the world that night.

Regretfully, Johnny sensed that his orgasm had already built up. From the way Taeil’s breathing became even more labored, he was not far off too. Taeil came first onto both of their stomach, white streaks streamed like no end from the tip of his cock. The harder pressure against his own cock from Taeil’s orgasm propelled Johnny to follow suit only seconds later, spilling into the other man’s sweet warmth. 

They lied together for a moment, still tied together, too lazy to move and cleaning up. Johnny switched their positions after a while because Taeil started wheezing under his giant body.

“Hey,” Johnny called out. His mind suddenly wandered to weird thought he had earlier. One of his hands had moved down to absentmindedly caress Taeil’s butt.

“What?” Taeil answered sleepily.

“What do you think about another baby?” There was no need to beat around the bush when talking to Taeil because the older man would beat him first if he dared doing that. He always managed to coax truth from anyone at any time. This quality of him was rather scary.

Taeil must be really exhausted because he did not even flinch at Johnny’s question. “Baby? Our own baby?”

“Whose else?” He yelped when Taeil pinched at his left nipple. “So, what do you think?”

Taeil hummed and went so silent for minutes that Johnny thought he had fallen asleep. When Johnny was about to lift his husband up to clean both of them, though, Taeil finally murmured. “I think that would be great, actually. We always want more than one, right? It will be good for Hyuck, too, I believe.”

Happiness bloomed within Johnny’s chest at that response. He ducked his head to scatter kisses all over Taeil’s face, resulting in loud smack against his cheek. Johnny went dizzy for a while. Well, the pain was worth it. 

“We’ll talk more tomorrow. There would be lots of talk about stopping the contraceptive and what not. I’m tired.” Taeil mumbled lightly, as if he did not just smack Johnny in the face with his strong hand just then. Johnny snorted hard at this.

“Alright!” Johnny pulled out from Taeil’s heat. Both of them moaned at that but too tired to succumb to another wave of horniness. “I’ll clean up.”

Before Johnny stood up to fetch some wet towels, Taeil tugged at his hand, halting him. When he looked down, Taeil was already staring at him. He looked so fucked out and content, lying there on their white bed sheet. More than that, though, he looked well loved. Because Johnny’s affection for him engulfed him like invisible blanket. “I love you,” Taeil said, softly.

Johnny mirrored his smile and pecked his forehead. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
